


Однажды Чилдермасс

by majougari



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke, Ladies of Grace Adieu - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 64
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majougari/pseuds/majougari
Summary: Сборник драбблов и однострочников из одноимённого треда





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Весь этот стёб и глум написан исключительно любя.

Однажды Чилдермасс по привычке подпирал стенку, и неожиданно так хорошо растворился в тенях, что и сам этого не заметил. Ласточки свили гнездо в его волосах, хмель оплёл его тело своими цепкими побегами, лунный свет серебрил его щетину, дождь омывал длинный нос, ветер пел ему свои песни, и Чилдермасс тихо мурлыкал что-то в ответ… а потом пришёл мистер Норрелл с кучером и лакеем, выкорчевал Чилдермасса из стены и сказал, что вычтет эти две недели из его жалованья.


	2. Chapter 2

Однажды лорд Веллингтон приказал мистеру Стренджу вызвать дьявола, чтобы расспросить его о передвижениях французов. Дьявол оказался маленький и пухлый, и очень болтливый. Он говорил и говорил на каком-то из жутких наречий ада, но когда мистер Стрендж попытался плюнуть ему в рот, чтобы заставить его перейти на человеческий английский, дьявол ужасно разозлился, сорвал с головы треуголку и принялся топтать её, сверкая глазами, отчаянно жестикулируя и крича «Merde! Merde!». Мистер Стрендж отправил его обратно в ад и сказал лорду Веллингтону, что у него ничего не вышло.


	3. Chapter 3

Однажды Чилдермасс встретил Короля-Ворона на заснеженном поле и ужасно обрадовался. Усадил его у костра, облобызал ручку и, за неимением более роскошного угощения, предложил поджарить для него сыр, который захватил из Хартфью. Но Король почему-то топнул ногой, гаркнул: «Опять?» — вскочил и мгновенно исчез за горизонтом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подробности драматического столкновения Короля с жареным сыром см. в «Рассказе о Джоне Аскглассе и углежоге из Камбрии»


	4. Chapter 4

Однажды мистер Ласселз насел на мистера Норрелла и долго расспрашивал, зачем тот держит при себе Чилдермасса, нахального, самоуверенного и подозрительно сочувствующего скандальному Стренджу. Через полчаса мистер Норрелл оторвался от книги и позвал Чилдермасса. «Чилдермасс, я занят. Объясните мистеру Ласселзу, зачем вы мне нужны, несмотря на то, что вы нахальны, себе на уме и подозрительно себя ведёте, а я пока дочитаю книгу».


	5. Chapter 5

Однажды Король-ворон заглянул к мистеру Норреллу, увидел у него всего двоих нечистых на руку советчиков и понял, что план по удобрению английских лесов подлецами провалился.


	6. Chapter 6

Однажды мистер Стрендж сильно поссорился с мистером Норреллом и на следующее утро проснулся в комнате, заваленной ананасами. Он, конечно, обиделся, однако приносить мистеру Норреллу мышей не перестал, а мистер Норрелл продолжил ворчать и втихомолку надеяться, что слегка одичавший ученик со временем вспомнит, как его чувства выражаются словами.


	7. Chapter 7

Однажды Джон Чилдермасс поступил на службу к мистеру Норреллу, и это было лучшим решением в его жизни. Никто не следил за каждым его шагом, не пересчитывал ложки, не изводил бранью и подозрениями — мог ли рассчитывать на лучшее обращение человек, у которого была фамилия только потому, что его нашли под забором 28 декабря? Внешний вид и поведение Чилдермасса волновали хозяина не больше, чем мир за пределами библиотеки — то есть, волновали только в том случае, когда дело касалось книг. Постепенно Джон Чилдермасс занял такое же место в жизни мистера Норрелла, как любимое кресло, старая трость или его единственный парик. И это было хорошо: он не рассчитывал на большее, но точно не согласился бы стоить меньше, чем надёжный удобный инструмент. Только много лет спустя, лёжа на пушистом январском снегу с пулей в груди и слушая, как перепуганный хозяин кричит «Куда вы его тащите? Поставьте его на полку!», Чилдермасс осознал, как ошибался. Он давно стал частью библиотеки мистера Норрелла.


	8. Chapter 8

Однажды Чилдермасс протирал мокрой тряпочкой парик мистера Норрелла, и мистер Норрелл сказал ожидающему его сэру Уолтеру: «В Лондоне я целыми днями не бываю дома, а вот в Хартфью Чилдермасс однажды вытряхнул их моего парика целое мышиное семейство». Чилдермасс добавил: «Но вытряхивать из этого парика вас значительно приятнее». А мистер Норрелл покраснел и больше при посторонних никогда не шутил.


	9. Chapter 9

Однажды Чилдермасс пришёл к мистеру Стренджу и сказал, что его хозяин выражает неудовольствие по поводу случившегося с мистером Дролайтом. «А что с ним?» — спросил мистер Стрендж. Чилдермасс ответил: «Он опять прибежал сам не свой, лепеча про воронов и ужасы во мраке. Мистер Стрендж, вам не обязательно подкрадываться к несчастному во тьме и зловеще шептать "Скажи Норреллу, что я уже близко" каждый раз, когда вас приглашают на чай. Достаточно сказать, что вы принимаете приглашение».


	10. Chapter 10

Однажды Винкулюс сказал: «Хочешь почитать мою книгу?» — и начал раздеваться. Стивен Блэк завернул его обратно в его лохмотья, засунул в повозку и через полчаса сдал обратно на руки мистеру Сегундусу. «Что это был за оборванец? Он огорчил тебя? Хочешь, я убью его для тебя?» — спросил джентльмен с волосами, как пух на отцветшем чертополохе. «Это был какой-то мерзкий извращенец, сэр», — ответил Стивен. «Фу, какая гадость, — сказал джентльмен. — Поцелуй меня и забудь про него, милый».


	11. Chapter 11

Однажды Джентльмен с волосами, как пух на отцветшем чертополохе, похитил Арабеллу Стрендж, и уже на следующий день обнаружил, что прекрасные залы его великолепного дома полностью разгромлены. Дамы и господа вместо того, чтобы изящно кружиться в танце под звуки чарующей музыки, обметали паутину со стен и потолков, чистили заляпанные воском канделябры и даже драили паркет. «Хорошо, что вы спустились, — воскликнула миссис Стрендж. — Даже если забыть о том, что вы удерживаете меня здесь силой, условия в этом доме ужасающие. Потолок протекает в двух местах, все окна на южной стене нуждаются в замене, а в танцевальной зале выросло дерево! Я вызвала плотников, а с пылью и паутиной мы уже почти покончили сами». Джентльмен молчал и надеялся, что его паника не отражается на лице. «Кстати, какие обои вам больше нравятся? — добавила миссис Стрендж. — Кремовые с розовыми цветами или серые с коричневыми полосками?». Когда джентльмен сумел выйти из ступора, он наложил на миссис Стрендж чары, чтобы она забыла всю свою прошлую жизнь, особенно обои.


	12. Chapter 12

Однажды Чилдермасс пришёл к хозяину и сказал: «Мистер Норрелл, со мной происходят странные вещи. Каждую ночь я сквозь сон чувствую, как кто-то гладит меня по голове». Мистер Норрелл молчал и нервно теребил пуговицу. Чилдермасс продолжил: «Не то чтобы я был против, но всё-таки это продолжается уже три года!». Мистер Норрелл сказал: «Скорее всего, вам это просто снится. Хотите сказать, в этом замешаны какие-то чары?». Чилдермасс ответил: «Я подозреваю, что в этом замешан какой-то волшебник». Мистер Норрелл поперхнулся и страшно закашлялся, а Чилдермасс понял, что слишком поторопился и этот разговор придётся отложить ещё на три года.


	13. Chapter 13

Однажды издатель долго спорил с лордом Байроном, а потом заявил, что наотрез отказывается публиковать поэму, выражающую трагическую разочарованность в погрязшей в ананасах Европе. Поэтому лорду Байрону пришлось переписать «Путешествие Чайльд Гарольда» и добавить туда скучной политики.


	14. Chapter 14

Однажды мистер Стрендж сказал мистеру Норреллу: «Вы знаете, я попытался сманить Чилдермасса к себе на службу на гораздо более выгодные условия, но он отказался. Вопреки всякому здравому смыслу! Не верю, что он по собственной воле остаётся у вас на побегушках. Скажите, неужели правдивы слухи, что вы наложили на него чары, из-за которых он вынужден выполнять любой ваш приказ?». «Да», — потупившись, ответил мистер Норрелл. Мистер Стрендж спросил: «Значит, поэтому вы жестоко эксплуатируете его? Заставляете совершать всякие подлые поступки по отношению к другим волшебникам?». «Да», — согласился мистер Норрелл. «И используете его, чтобы творить тёмную магию, только потому, что он не может отказать вам?» — допытывался мистер Стрендж. «Да», — снова кивнул мистер Норрелл. «И вы принуждаете его участвовать в ужасных полуночных ритуалах?» — вопросил возмущённый мистер Стрендж. «Нет, — вздохнул мистер Норрелл. — Он не разрешает мне засиживаться допоздна».


	15. Chapter 15

Однажды Чилдермасс был в библиотеке, и вдруг выскочил оттуда с диким лицом и закричал: «Где мистер Норрелл?». Лукас ответил: «Его сейчас нет. С вами всё в порядке? На вас лица нет». Чилдермасс сказал: «Точно нет? Я чувствую, кто-то творит здесь магию!». Он схватил стакан хереса с подноса, шёпотом помолился ему и выпил херес залпом. И сказал: «А, показалось. Ой, нет, опять чувствую! Лукас, неси ещё стакан!».


	16. Chapter 16

Однажды мистер Норрелл сказал: «Чилдермасс, я же запретил вам угрозами загонять ко мне посетителей. Пусть моя карьера разрушена и сам я живу в жёлтой палатке, я по-прежнему не хочу наносить урон репутации английской магии». Чилдермасс сказал: «Я никому не угрожал. Я просто предложил этому джентльмену зайти к вам, и он решил, что это действительно хорошая идея». Мистер Норрелл возразил: «А зачем вы провели ребром ладони по шее?». Чилдермасс ответил: «Я обратил его внимание на то, что у него шарфик сполз с шеи. В такой холод это может повредить здоровью». Мистер Норрелл сказал: «Но Чилдермасс, на нём не было шарфика!». А Чилдермасс воскликнул: «Мистер Норрелл, видит бог, вы слишком придираетесь!».


	17. Chapter 17

Однажды вечером, когда Чилдермасс снова вернулся поздно, с деньгами и хлебом, мистер Норрелл спросил, откуда он берёт всё это. Чилдермасс мрачно ответил: «Я же говорил, зубная фея приносит». Мистер Норрелл покачал головой и сказал: «Это она поставила вам синяк под глазом? Давайте я призову её и заставлю извиниться». «Нет-нет, — сказал Чилдермасс. — Лучше поцелуйте меня, как обычно, и всё пройдёт».


	18. Chapter 18

Однажды терпение Чилдермасса лопнуло и он сказал: «Мистер Норрелл, сколько это ещё будет продолжаться? Вам не надоело сутками не спускать с меня глаз?». Мистер Норрелл сказал: «Этот проклятый фейри украл жену сэра Уолтера. Потом он украл жену мистера Стренджа…». Чилдермасс сказал: «А я-то тут при чём? Отвяжите меня от кровати немедленно».


	19. Chapter 19

Однажды мистер Норрелл сказал: «Чилдермасс, помните, как в самом начале вашей службы я наложил на вас чары молчания, а потом снял их, потому что вы жаловались, что роза колется?». «Помню», — ответил Чилдермасс. «Вы помните это чувство?» — спросил мистер Норрелл. «Помню», — снова ответил Чилдермасс. Мистер Норрелл сказал: «Вот и я теперь его помню. Побрейтесь уже наконец».


	20. Chapter 20

Однажды Винкулюс в очередной раз сбежал, напился до скотского состояния и подрался, и Чилдермасс окончательно потерял терпение. Винкулюс всю дорогу до дома завывал в голос и сучил ногами, пытаясь сползти с дружеского плеча. «Ты ничего не можешь мне сделать, я же драгоценная книга Короля-ворона! — вопил он. — Что скажет его величество, когда узнает, что ты потрепал мои страницы или надорвал корешок?». Чилдермасс мрачно ответил, что его страницы являются национальным достоянием Англии, а к его корешку он, Чилдермасс, не прикоснётся ни за какие богатства на свете. А потом он рассказал Винкулюсу про liber catenatus, и с тех пор Винкулюс разительным образом переменил отношение к вопросам собственной сохранности.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liber catenatus — это особенно ценные книги, прикованные к полкам цепями.


	21. Chapter 21

Однажды Джонатан Стрендж спросил мистера Норрелла: «Вас не смущает, что Чилдермасс так неаккуратно выглядит? Всё-таки он ваш слуга и представитель, а выглядит как воронье пугало». Мистер Норрелл ответил: «Я пробовал повышать ему жалованье, но на его внешнем виде это никак не отразилось. И я, конечно же, время от времени отдаю ему что-нибудь из своих вещей, но… Мистер Стрендж, над чем вы смеётесь?». А Чилдермасс тем временем заперся у себя в комнате и разложил на постели свою коллекцию кукольной одежды, чтобы хорошенько полюбоваться на неё и добавить чудесные панталоны, которыми хозяин порадовал его в тот день.


	22. Chapter 22

Однажды Джонатан Стрендж из самых добрых побуждений подарил Чилдермассу новое пальто, и был при этом так настойчив, что угрюмому слуге пришлось принять дар. На следующий день мистер Стрендж с удовольствием заметил на Чилдермассе обновку — однако пальто выглядело так, будто состарилось на пятнадцать лет, причём последние пять подрабатывало половиком. «Господи, как ему это удалось? — подумал мистер Стрендж. — Неужели он специально привёл пальто в такой непотребный вид?». «Ещё бы, всю ночь на это убил. Зато теперь надеть не стыдно», — подумал Чилдермасс.


	23. Chapter 23

Однажды мистер Норрелл заплутал в лабиринте, свеча погасла, и ему стало страшно. «Чилдерма-а-а-асс!» — закричал мистер Норрелл. «Что случилось, мистер Норрелл?» — спросил Чилдермасс, возникая из тьмы и подхватывая хозяина под локоток. «Проводите меня до библиотеки, — сказал мистер Норрелл. — И позвольте, откуда вы здесь взялись, если мы сейчас не в Англии и даже, кажется, не в привычном нам мире?». «А почему же вы меня звали, если знали, что находитесь в другом мире?» — спросил Чилдермасс. «Просто… по привычке, наверное», — задумчиво сказал мистер Норрелл. «А я по привычке откликнулся», — заключил Чилдермасс.


	24. Chapter 24

Однажды Чилдермасс уснул за столом. Он уже три года бился над книгой Короля-ворона — исхудал, одичал, забросил всё, включая, кажется, сон и еду, но без толку: таинственные закорючки не поддавались расшифровке. И вот привиделся ему некий джентльмен с длинными чёрными волосами, очевидно, не знавшими мыла и расчёски. Джентльмен поглядел на Чилдермасса с симпатией, а потом сказал: «Твоя настойчивость тронула меня. Ты получишь то, чего так отчаянно желаешь». Почему-то его слова внушали доверие. Очнувшись, Чилдермасс тут же уставился на листок с перерисованными с тела Винкулюса символами, ожидая, что они станут понятными. Однако листок по-прежнему оставался листком с тарабарщиной. «Чилдермасс? Как вы здесь оказались?» — спросил голос мистера Норрелла. Кругом стремительно материализовалась знакомая библиотека. «Господи, за что», — сказал Чилдермасс.


	25. Chapter 25

Однажды Чилдермасс подал мистеру Норреллу не ту книгу. Это было настолько невероятно, что мистер Норрелл даже привстал, чтобы сделать ему выговор, и тут заметил огромную лужу у него под ногами. Возмущённый до глубины души, мистер Норрелл выгнал управляющего сушиться и весь остаток дня работал в библиотеке один. Вечером он зашёл проведать Чилдермасса на случай, если тот заболел и умер, и с облегчением обнаружил, что вызывать врача, гробовщика и экзорциста не понадобится. Правда, Чилдермасс был по-прежнему мокроват и бледен более обычного, но в целом умирать не собирался. Обрадованный мистер Норрелл великодушно протянул ему пухлую ручку для вечернего поцелуя, но Чилдермасс вместо этого спросил: «Я ведь ваш управляющий, мистер Норрелл? И другого управляющего у вас никогда не будет?». «Бревно ты, а не управляющий», — обиделся непоцелованный мистер Норрелл. «Как?! Как он догадался?!» — вскричал джентльмен с волосами, как пух.


	26. Chapter 26

Однажды мистер Норрелл сказал мокрому бледному Чилдермассу: «Бревно ты, а не управляющий» — и тогда Чилдермасс стал трухлявым бревном и рассыпался, а в библиотеке появился настоящий Чилдермасс в парадной щетине и с цветочной гирляндой на шее. «Что всё это значит?» — возмутился мистер Норрелл. «Вот и закончился мой отпуск», — подумал Чилдермасс, с сожалением допил мартини и закусил оливкой.


	27. Chapter 27

Однажды Чилдермасс сказал: «Мистер Норрелл, мне нужно уехать на два месяца по семейным делам». Мистер Норрелл сказал: «Вот как? Я теперь брошен! Разорён! Оставлен на растерзание врагам! Но поезжайте, предатель, не настолько уж вы необходимы, как сами считаете». Чилдермасс сказал: «Так отпустите мою ногу, и я пойду».


	28. Chapter 28

Однажды пьяный Джонатан Стрендж явился незваным на бал в Утраченную Надежду. Волосы у него были лохматые, глаза безумные, а изо рта торчал мышиный хвостик, что страшно скандализировало дам. Вёл он себя до того непристойно, что джентльмен с волосами, как пух на отцветшем чертополохе, возмутился, велел нахалу убираться вон и в отчаянии бросил в него горсть листьев из кадки с засохшим гибискусом. Тогда мистер Стрендж обиделся, завернулся в башню вечной тьмы и ушёл, а бедный джентльмен с волосами, как пух, слёг от огорчения на коленки Стивена Блэка и трое суток метался по ним в бреду и сильном жаре.


	29. Chapter 29

Однажды Чилдермасс нашёл труп Винкулюса на дереве и понял, что перед ним книга Короля. Перерисовать символы было некуда, таскать труп с собой опасно, так что Чилдермасс решил просто выучить письмена наизусть. «П'н'глуи м'глунафх Ктулху Р'лайх угах'нагл фтагн», — прочитал он первую строчку, и по всем телу Винкулюса прошли трещины. «Проклятье, это была не та книга, — пробормотал Король-ворон, наблюдая, как вылезшая из трупа Винкулюса огромная тварь обхватывает Чилдермасса щупальцами и откусывает ему голову. — С другой стороны, магия в Англию всё-таки вернулась. Хоть какая-то».


	30. Chapter 30

Однажды джентльмен с волосами, как пух на отцветшем чертополохе, осознал, что он совсем одинок в этом мире. «Стивен меня бросил, замечательных людей, которые мне так нравились, украли эти подлые английские волшебники, на родственников уже смотреть тошно», — жаловался он торфяному дубу. Бревно грустно кивало, вспоминая собственные обиды. «Сделай вид, что ты Стивен», — попросил джентльмен и положил голову ему на колени. Бревно перебирало его дивные серебристые волосы своей новой чёрной рукой и думало о том, что больше никому не позволит заставить это удивительное создание грустить.


	31. Chapter 31

Однажды джентльмен с волосами, как пух на отцветшем чертополохе, взял и уничтожил чертополох на всех Британских островах. Тем самым он обеспечил поколения и поколения юристов, а процесс «Шотландия против безымянного эльфа» вошёл во все учебники по магическому праву.


	32. Chapter 32

Однажды Чилдермасс беседовал с мистером Сегундусом возле Йоркского собора, и вдруг воцарилось неловкое молчание. Мистер Сегундус пристально вглядывался в лицо Чилдермасса, будто не решаясь что-то спросить. Чилдермасс вызвал красивый снегопад, чтобы вокруг танцевали пушистые хлопья, посмотрел мистеру Сегундусу в глаза и подумал: «Ну же! Сделай это, если хочешь». Мистер Сегундус сказал: «Хорошо, если хотите, я напишу о мистере Норрелле в газету». «Ладно, тоже пойдёт», — со вздохом подумал Чилдермасс.


	33. Chapter 33

Однажды мистер Норрелл застал Чилдермасса за чтением «Истории Короля-ворона для детей», возмутился и выбросил зловредную книжицу. Целую неделю он созерцал всё более бледное лицо Чилдермасса со всё увеличивающимися кругами под глазами; пробовал обойтись строгим внушением, беседой по душам, воззваниями к совести и здравому смыслу; заставил слуг читать Чилдермассу сказки на ночь; пару раз попытался сам спеть колыбельную. Но всё впустую: не мог подлец заснуть без привычного чтения! Пришлось заказать для него новый экземпляр и смириться.


	34. Chapter 34

Однажды мистер Норрелл сидел в удобном кресле у камина и читал письмо доктора Фокскасла, а Чилдермасс массировал его утомлённые прогулкой по саду пяточки. Мистер Норрелл подумал: «Покажу им какую-нибудь простенькую магию, чтобы они от меня отстали». Потом отпил ещё глоточек чаю, закусил бисквитом и подумал: «Ну да, а потом они всем об этом раструбят, объявят меня надеждой английской магии, и мне придётся ехать в Лондон и разговаривать там с министрами, и только и делать, что разъезжать туда-сюда и слушать скучные разговоры». Мистер Норрелл бросил письмо в камин и подставил Чилдермассу другую ножку. Винкулюс прождал его двадцать лет, плюнул и уехал в деревню со своими пятью жёнами, Джонатан Стрендж стал юристом и переехал с женой и тремя детьми в Лондон, сэр Уолтер разочаровался в жизни и подал в отставку. И тогда Король-ворон сказал: «Опять хрень какая-то получилась» — и откатил мир назад.


	35. Chapter 35

Однажды мистер Норрелл сказал: «Чилдермасс, в последнее время вы очень нерасторопны. Вы довольно быстро выполняете мои поручения, но если дело касается книг, вы перемещаетесь не быстрее улитки». Чилдермасс ответил: «Мистер Норрелл, книги чаще всего очень толстые и тяжёлые, естественно, что лошадь с таким грузом идёт медленнее». Мистер Норрелл возразил: «Но «Преимущества иудео-христианской магии» тонкая книга, а вы везли её от мистера Торогуда два дня. Два дня! Из Йорка!». «У автора почерк был неразборчивый», — потупившись, сказал Чилдермасс.


	36. Chapter 36

Однажды Чилдермасс сказал: «Мистер Норрелл… простите, я больше не могу». Мистер Норрелл лежал молча и тяжело дышал. Чилдермасс сжал пальцы так, что костяшки побелели. Мистер Норрелл сказал: «Какой же вы нетерпеливый. Ладно, перелистывайте».


	37. Chapter 37

Однажды Винкулюс, басист группы Raven King, словил передоз и загремел в клинику на трёхмесячный курс реабилитации. И тогда гитарист Чилдермасс привёл нового басиста. «Ты серьёзно?» — спросил барабанщик Стрендж. Вокалистка, Бешеная Эмма, долго смеялась, а потом поинтересовалась, где они возьмут детскую бас-гитару. «Не смейтесь, я настоящий практикующий басист, — обиделся новый басист. — Я заперся у себя в гараже и двадцать лет учился по книгам, чтобы возродить брит-рок».


	38. Chapter 38

Однажды мистер Сегундус нечаянно вломился в сон Чилдермасса и сказал: «Ох, простите ради бога, я не специально! Я сейчас же уйду». Наутро мистер Хонифут сказал: «Мистер Сегундус, вы проспали два дня. С вами всё в порядке?». А мистер Сегундус сказал: «Хм, по-моему, мне снился Йоркский собор, и это было очень захватывающе. Но я никак не могу вспомнить свой сон».


	39. Chapter 39

Однажды Чилдермасс назвал мистера Ласселза лжецом, и тот, разозлившись, схватил его за грудки и прижал к стенке. «Что это?» — спросил он, увидев у Чилдермасса за воротом что-то полосатое. «Это тельняшка, — ответил Чилдермасс. — Я ношу её в память о своей прошлой профессии». «Потому что вы были моряком?» — удивился мистер Ласселз. «Нет, — сказал Чилдермас. — Тельняшку я ношу, потому что украл её у одного наглеца в Марселе. А на память о матросской службе у меня остался хук нашего боцмана».


	40. Chapter 40

Однажды мистер Норрелл сказал: «Чилдермасс, вы наверняка знаете много интересных морских историй». Чилдермасс, конечно, их знал. Старшие товарищи во время плавания делились с ним всевозможными «безотказными» байками, призванными увлечь даму. «Раз мой корабль затонул и я, единственный из всей команды, сумел добраться до берега, — поведал Чилдермасс. — Это оказался остров, населённый племенем каннибалов». «Ах!» — воскликнул мистер Норрелл и отодвинулся. «Поначалу они хотели меня съесть, но, в конечном итоге, я подружился с ними и обнаружил, что они неплохие ребята, несмотря на то, что ходили они в чём мать родила и даже не умели разводить огонь, — мужественно продолжал Чилдермасс. В его планы не входило увлекать мистера Норрелла, но ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля. — Они научили меня охотиться на тигра, я научил их… э-э-э игре в покер». «Но как же вы выбрались оттуда?» — спросил мистер Норрелл, придвигаясь ближе. «Однажды я понял, что слишком соскучился по Англии, — отвечал Чилдермасс. — Тогда я сел на мелководье и просидел там два дня, чтобы морская живность ко мне попривыкла. И вот на второй день я заарканил двух морских черепах и уплыл на них домой». «Постойте, — сказал мистер Норрелл. — Но откуда вы взяли верёвку?». «Сплёл из шерсти. Со спины», — мрачно ответил Чилдермасс, жалея, что начал рассказывать эту историю. «Не может у человека быть столько шерсти на спине, — возразил мистер Норрелл. — Докажите». Повисла пауза. «Проклятье, — подумал Чилдермасс. — Кто ж знал, что эта байка и в самом деле безотказно работает».


	41. Chapter 41

Однажды Стивен Блэк помогал джентльмену с волосами, как пух, готовиться к очередному балу, и джентльмен сказал: «Стивен, ты что, пытаешься протереть во мне дырку этой щёткой?». Стивен ответил: «Мне просто любопытно. Другие джентльмены становятся красными, как варёные раки, когда я потру их щёткой, а ваша кожа делается только бледнее». «Ты трёшь щёткой и других джентльменов?» — вскричал джентльмен с волосами, как пух, и покраснел.


	42. Chapter 42

Однажды на балу для слуг Стивен Блэк сказал: «Не важно, образован ли я, честен ли, талантлив, умён — я всё равно остаюсь слугой, зависящим от милости господина, спасибо, что не рабом». «Ты это мне говоришь?» — спросил Чилдермасс. Оба понимающе покивали и разошлись — один проверить, хорошо ли хозяин заучил речь перед завтрашним заседанием, другой — отобрать у хозяина книгу и уложить спать, чтобы он не просидел в библиотеке до рассвета.


	43. Chapter 43

Однажды мистер Норрелл спросил: «Зачем вы так сильно топали у себя наверху и мешали мне заниматься?». Чилдермасс ответил: «Меня пригласили на бал для слуг, и я пытался вспомнить всё, что знал о танцах». Мистер Норрелл скептически посмотрел на Чилдермасса и спросил: «И как, вспомнили?». «Нет, — ответил Чилдермасс. — Придётся мне посрамить честь вашего дома этим вечером». «Так не ходите, — ворчливо сказал мистер Норрелл. — У нас много дел, и английская магия сама себя не возродит». «Вы сами сказали, что сегодня у меня свободный вечер, — возразил Чилдермасс. — Я имею полное право пойти куда угодно и опозориться в любой удобной мне форме». Мистер Норрелл с ещё большим скепсисом посмотрел на Чилдермасса, но тот выглядел очень серьёзным. «В своё время я, конечно, учился танцам, — с сомнением проговорил мистер Норрелл. — Может быть, мне удастся кое-что вспомнить». Чилдермасс, повинуясь жесту хозяина, подошёл ближе. Ему пришлось ссутулиться и слегка наклониться к мистеру Норреллу, чтобы уравнять разницу в росте. Губы у него отчего-то чуть заметно подрагивали. Учитывая, что в тот вечер Чилдермасс так никуда и не пошёл, очевидно, мистер Норрелл остался очень недоволен уроком.


	44. Chapter 44

Однажды Стивен Блэк порол сэра Уолтера, одетого в красивый корсет и тонкие чулки, и вдруг сказал: «Похоже, сэр, это последний раз, когда я помогаю вам готовить речь». «Почему?» — расстроился сэр Уолтер. «Потому что скоро вы женитесь, и тогда эта обязанность будет принадлежать вашей жене», — ответил Стивен. Сэр Уолтер не мог не признать справедливости слов Стивена и задумался, справится ли с этой задачей девица столь хрупкого здоровья, как мисс Уинтертаун; да и сердечная склонность всё же надобна. Поэтому на следующий день он улучил момент и спросил её: «Скажите, вы любите романы? Мы могли бы читать их друг другу вслух…» — однако мисс Уинтертаун только раскашлялась и ничего не ответила. Сэр Уолтер оставил на столе томик «Венеры в мехах» и решил завести этот разговор ещё раз как-нибудь позже.


	45. Chapter 45

Однажды сэр Уолтер проснулся, чувствуя приятную усталость во всём теле, и впервые за несколько лет заметил за собой хорошее настроение с утра. «Говорят, с этого всё и начинается, — сказал он сам себе. — Жена тебя бросила, единственный слуга сбежал, не сказав ни слова — немудрено, что тебе снится всякая ерунда». И он никому ничего не сказал, но с тех пор каждую ночь он танцевал со Стивеном с волосами, как пух, в прекрасных залах и беседовал с весёлыми леди и джентльменами, пока однажды не решил остаться там навсегда.


	46. Chapter 46

Однажды мистер Норрелл сказал: «Как хорошо, что мистер Стрендж уже вернулся с войны. Жду не дождусь, когда же он вернёт мне книги». Чилдермасc сказал: «Но вы ведь готовы к тому, что они могут быть не в лучшем состоянии? Не будете плакать, как тогда, над даремским экземпляром Ланчестера?». Мистер Норрелл надулся: «Вы будете мне это вечно припоминать? Прошло уже девять лет». «Вы правы», — сказал Чилдермаcс. «Кроме того, случай был совершенно вопиющий, — продолжал мистер Норрелл. — Несчастной книгой затыкали щель в окне!». «Я помню, — сказал Чилдермаcс. — Ведь это я за ней ездил». «Бедняжка вся покоробилась от сырости, а на титульную страницу нельзя было взглянуть без содрогания», — почти прошептал мистер Норрелл. «Да-да, — согласился Чилдермаcс. — О господи, вы что, опять плачете?».


	47. Chapter 47

Однажды мистер Стрендж сказал: «Так вы были моряком, Чилдермаcс? Я в юности буквально бредил морем, но отец запретил мне даже думать об этом. Расскажите что-нибудь интересное о ваших плаваниях». Мистер Норрелл кашлянул. «Хорошо, мистер Стрендж», — сказал Чилдермаcс. Мистер Норрелл снова кашлянул. «Отлично, побеседуем об этом вечером», — сказал мистер Стрендж. Мистер Норрелл понял, что никто не обращает на него внимания, и сказал: «Чилдермаcс ужасно занят. И я запретил ему рассказывать морские истории другим джентльменам». «Нет, вы не запрещали мне ничего подобного», — сказал Чилдермаcс, улыбаясь одними глазами. «Значит, запрещаю», — сказал мистер Норрелл. «Как скажете, мистер Норрелл», — согласился Чилдермаcс. «Э-э-э… ладно», — сказал мистер Стрендж, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и гадая, с чего это ему вдруг захотелось выйти из комнаты.


	48. Chapter 48

Однажды сэр Уолтер пришёл в себя в собственной спальне и почувствовал, что не может пошевелить даже мизинцем. В зловещих вспышках молний прямо перед его лицом сверкало острое лезвие. «Зачем ты меня истязаешь?» — в отчаянии кричал сэр Уолтер. «Просто мне это нравится», — отвечал призрачно-серый Стивен. «Я же не сделал тебе ничего плохого. Отпусти меня», — попросил сэр Уолтер. «Нет!» — ответил Стивен, захохотал и принялся брить ему вторую щёку.


	49. Chapter 49

Однажды призрачный Стивен Блэк брил сэра Уолтера, и сэр Уолтер сказал: «И всё-таки я кое-чего не понимаю». «Да?» — сосредоточенно промычал Стивен. «Ты ведь стал королём в Иных землях, верно? Обрёл тысячелетнюю жизнь, множество подданных и прекрасные дворцы?». «Верно», — согласился Стивен. «Так почему же ты приходишь брить меня, устраиваешь разносы повару и каждый день напоминаешь, что мне пора купить новое пальто?» — спросил сэр Уолтер. «Видите ли, сэр, — отвечал Стивен. — Я считаю, что внезапное обретение королевского титула — не повод отказывать себе в простых радостях».


	50. Chapter 50

Однажды мистер Норрелл и Чилдермасc поссорились. «Не понимаю, — возмущался мистер Норрелл. — Чем тебе не угодило это несчастное платье горничной? Неужели я так часто прошу о чём-то подобном?». «Да, — отвечал Чилдермасc. — Например, в прошлом месяце была эта страшная тварь с щупальцами». «Гм, действительно, — согласился мистер Норрелл. — Но я думал, что тебе понравилась тварь с щупальцами!». «Ну… — протянул Чилдермасc, погружаясь в воспоминания, — да, я не сказал бы, что это сильно меня травмировало». «В самом деле, — задумчиво сказал мистер Норрелл, и глаза его затуманились. — Знаешь, ну его, это платье. Принеси-ка лучше Альхазреда».


	51. Chapter 51

Однажды Джонатан Стрендж заявил, что собирается стать волшебником, и тут же решил продемонстрировать купленное у бродяги заклинание. «Ну и что же поделывает мой враг?» — пробормотал мистер Стрендж, проводя рукой над зеркалом. «Неужели ты серьёзно веришь в эту чепуху?» — спросил мистер Вудхоуп. «Ах!» — тихо сказала мисс Вудхоуп, уставившись в зеркало. «Что там такое?» — спросил мистер Вудхоуп и заглянул в зеркало через плечо мистера Стренджа. «Это… это же щупальца?» — пробормотала мисс Вудхоуп, не отрывая глаз от происходящего в зеркале. «Да… пожалуй, это действительно они», — медленно проговорил мистер Стрендж. «Арабелла, не смотри на это! — воскликнул мистер Вудхоуп. — Джонатан, отмени своё заклинание! Джонатан! Джонатан?..».


	52. Chapter 52

Однажды мистер Норрелл сказал сэру Уолтеру: «Да я и сам порой пугаюсь своего парика, когда Лукас забывает убрать его на ночь, и он остаётся лежать у зеркала. Захожу в спальню, а там два джентльмена, склонив головы, шепчутся обо мне». Мистер Норрелл умолчал, что порой ему доводилось натыкаться на свой парик и в других ситуациях. Бывало, парик шуршал впотьмах на кухне в поисках жестянки с бисквитами, частенько оказывался застигнут в библиотеке за чтением особо ценных книг, а иными ночами пробирался в спальню и подолгу стоял над крепко зажмурившися мистером Норреллом и жарко дышал. Мистер Норрелл рассудил, что подобные случаи — не тема для беседы джентльменов, а скорее предмет для самостоятельных изысканий.


	53. Chapter 53

Однажды мистер Ласселз рассказывал своим друзьям про Джонатана Стренджа и сказал: «Ну, тот самый Стрендж, который, помните, учась в Кембридже, испугал кошку ректора?». «А, этот!» — отвечали друзья, вспоминали и смеялись. Несколько лет спустя Джонатан Стрендж жевал вонючую дохлую мышь и вдруг чихнул. Между лопатками угнездилось неприятное чувство, что кто-то его вспоминает. «Отмщена, — подумала кошка ректора Кембриджа. — Хе-хе-хе».


	54. Chapter 54

Однажды мисс Уинтертаун сказала: «Хватит разврата!» — и умерла. Мистер Норрелл сказал: «Хватит разврата!» — и воскресил ее. Джентльмен с волосами, как пух, сказал: «Хватит разврата!» — и украл ее себе. Мистер Сегундус сказал: «Хватит разврата!» — и вернул ее в Англию. Леди Поул сказала: «Да вы все ненормальные какие-то! Оставайтесь тут и развлекайтесь между собой!» — и уехала к Арабелле в Венецию.


	55. Chapter 55

Однажды Норрелл с волосами, как пух, и Стрендж с волосами, как пух, исчезли вместе с башней тьмы, Чилдермасс с волосами, как пух, не успел привезти к ним Винкулюса с бородой, как пух, а леди Поул с волосами, как пух, вернулась из Иных земель в Англию. «Всё пошло не так, — думал безымянный джентльмен-эльф, пока древесные корни оплетали его тело и ломали кости, — но я в некотором смысле отмщён».


	56. Chapter 56

Однажды мистер Стрендж брил мистера Норрелла и сказал: «Как все-таки глупо, что мы тратим столько времени на ерунду вроде умывания или бритья». Мистер Норрелл сказал: «А я говорил, надо было взять с собой слуг, хотя бы двоих. А вы заладили - негуманно, негуманно!». Мистер Стрендж сказал: «Я и до сих пор так думаю! В конце концов мы с вами два взрослых волшебника, мы можем сами оптимизировать процесс с помощью магии». Мистер Норрелл успел сказать: «О нет, опять!» — и облысел весь, с головы до пят.


	57. Chapter 57

Однажды мистер Норрелл сидел на коленках у Чилдермасса и вдруг сказал: «Чилдермас, зачем это вы то снимете с меня парик, то наденете?». Чилдермасс пощекотал его стриженый затылок, нахлобучил сверху парик и отвечал: «Удивляюсь, как он вам идет, сэр». Мистер Норрелл спросил: «А почему вы сейчас затряслись так мелко?». Чилдермасс сказал: «Это я так, мистер Норрелл. От радости» — а сам уткнулся носом в его макушку и продолжал смеяться.


	58. Chapter 58

Однажды чуткий нос мистера Норрелла уловил враждебный запах, и мистер Норрелл чихнул. А потом сказал: «Опять ваш проклятый кот! Мистер Стрендж, если вы не вышвырнете, наконец, это животное из моего дома, я сам займусь его судьбой!». А мистер Стрендж, которому кот напоминал о счастливых годах супружеской жизни, взял зверя на ручки и сказал: «Знаете, мистер Норрелл, я вот не возражаю, когда ваш Чилдермасс наведывается сюда по десять раз на дню и порой спит в библиотеке».


	59. Chapter 59

Однажды Чилдермасс заглянул в библиотеку пропавшего аббатства Хартфью за парой книг и бисквитами и увидел, что в ней, против обыкновения, никого нет. Только парик мистера Норрелла сиротливо валялся на полу. Заитригованный Чилдермасс подошёл ближе, и вдруг в парике кто-то чихнул. «Предатель! — сказал парик ворчливым голосом. — Где вы пропадали столько времени? Смотрите, до чего мы докатились». И только когда из парика, как из мохнатого шалаша, вылезли мистер Норрелл, мистер Стрендж и котик, Чилдермасс понял, что в роль единственного человека в доме, способного растопить камин, убрать со стола и разыскать дорогу в буфет, налагает на него определённые обязательства.


	60. Chapter 60

Однажды мистер Норрелл сказал мистеру Стренджу: «А Чилдермасса я, например, вообще на улице подобрал». «В жизни всякое бывает, — упрекнул его мистер Стрендж. — Не стоило вам так резко высказываться». «Ну почему же, — удивился мистер Норрелл. — Это чистая правда. Шёл я как-то по улице, смотрю — Чилдермасс валяется. Я его подобрал, завернул в платок и положил в карман. Дома почистил хорошенько, рассмотрел все детали под лупой, запустил — и странное дело. Нормальный рабочий Чилдермасс. Понятия не имею, почему его выбросили. Очень мне тогда повезло».


	61. Chapter 61

Однажды Джонатану Стренджу приснилось, что у него в шкафу сидит драгунский капитан, и он понял, что учитель им недоволен.


	62. Chapter 62

Однажды сэр Уолтер согласился, наконец, с тем, что мистеру Норреллу не помешает помощь профессионала в сочинении кошмаров для Бонапарта: всё-таки драгунский капитан в шкафу — это несерьёзно. Через несколько дней госпожа Радклифф прислала в дом на Ганновер-сквер свой сценарий. Чилдермасс прочел письмо вслух и посмотрел на пунцового мистера Норрелла. «Да… Пожалуй, такое сновидение действительно способно выбить из колеи сколь угодно здравомыслящего человека, — пробормотал сэр Уолтер. — И всё же… Бонапарт с императором Александром!..». Мистер Норрелл попытался что-то сказать, однако голос его не слушался. «Волшебник может, но джентльмен не станет», - ухмыляясь, перевёл Чилдермасс.


	63. Chapter 63

Однажды Джонатану Стренджу понадобилась одна из тех книг, которые мистер Норрелл хранил в отдельном шкафу, всегда запиравшемся на ключ. Поскольку мистер Стрендж предположительно не должен был даже знать о существовании этих книг, он не обратился напрямую к наставнику, а спросил совета у Чилдермасса. Тот поразмыслил и сказал: «Да, мистер Стрендж, я могу вам помочь. Сейчас я переоденусь в драгунского капитана и войду в библиотеку. Когда мистер Норрелл убежит, сразу хватайте свою книгу». «Но зачем бы мистеру Норреллу понадобилось выбегать из библиотеки?» — удивился мистер Стрендж. «Просто поверьте мне на слово, сэр», — отвечал Чилдермасс с кривейшей из своих ухмылок на лице.


	64. Chapter 64

Однажды вечером у старого моста на реке Харт прошёл странный кратковременный дождь. Из дождя возникла длинная тёмная фигура, сотканная, казалось, из самой тьмы. Фигура величественно подошла к старой яблоне, находившейся ранее в саду аббатства Хартфью, недавно пропавшего вместе с обоими английскими волшебниками. Совсем рядом фыркнул затерявшийся в тенях конь, брякнула уздечка. Зловещая фигура протянула тонкую руку к голым ветвям и сорвала с них что-то невидимое. Послышался лёгкий хруст. «Знал бы, что будущий урожай окажется таким неудачным, — пробормотала фигура, жуя невкусное будущее яблоко, — в жизни бы не явился на их зов. Тьфу! Проклятье!». Выплюнув невидимого будущего червяка, Король-ворон раздражённо выругался и вновь растворился в дожде.


End file.
